A little something called LOVE
by bluebreeze27
Summary: He observed her. She rarely smiles a real smile, just like him. He wanted her to smile a real one and give a little something that'll make her happy. FujiSaku! My first story. YAY! Please read and review. Thank You in Advance!
1. Chapter 1

A Prince Of Tennis Fanfic

Written by: bluebreeze27

Pairing: FujiSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or any of its characters.

Title: A little something called LOVE

Summary: he observed her. She rarely smiles a real smile, just like him. He wanted her to smile a real one and give a little something that'll make her happy. FujiSaku!

A smile. A never ending façade for the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syusuke. He never removes his mask though when he's real happy, he smiles a real smile and only a few people can distinguish a fake one from a real one. One of them is his kohai/ object of affection, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

They had spent a few months together due to the subject called English. Surprisingly, Sakuno asked him -- instead of the prince -- to tutor her. Boy, he was so shocked though glad that she asked him.

The said girl confessed to him that she got over her infatuation with the prince. Of course there was not any meaning in it. They are friends after all. Though she doesn't like talking about her inner most, true, feelings, she told him that. She, also like him, has a mask which is void of any emotion except a happy one accompanied with a smile. She only wears a mask because she does not want anyone to be hurt due to her true feelings. Fuji knows that. That's what he likes abut her the most.

Due to their time together, after getting to know her, Fuji found himself falling in love with Sakuno.

This afternoon, he plans to confess and tell her about what he feels. He anxiously waits for her at the school's gate. They always walk home together due to their 'tutoring lessons' though Fuji knows that it was his excuse to see her more often. His thoughts drifted off to Sakuno- land when Sakuno's loud- mouthed friend came running, frantically calling him.

"FUJI-SENPAI!!! Sakuno needs your help!!" Tomoka Osakada told him rather loudly and ear-piercing.

"Where is she?" asked Fuji, becoming more concerned by every second that passes.

"In our classroom, HURRY!" Tomoka pulled him and they were now both running towards the school campus.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Lying on the cold, hard floor was the unconscious body of his Sakuno. Body limp and quite hot.

He carried her and told Tomoka about Ryuzaki-sensei's business trip for a few days and told her that he'll bring Sakuno home. Tomoka, being a loud girl, surprisingly nodded. Tough concerned for her best friend, she just can't fight the fierce yet worried expression of her senpai.

"Please take care of her, senpai." Tomoka whispered. Worry and a bit of authority evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, I will." Fuji promised sincerely.

Fuji carried Sakuno—bridal- style—wrapped in his regular's jersey towards the Ryuzaki Residence. He reached the key under the flower pot near the gate. He had observed*cough, stalked, cough* the girl well enough. He walked into the household and went directly to Sakuno's bedroom and laid her on her bed.

He took her temperature: 38.8 degree Celsius. A fever.

He prepared a basin of hot water and a towel. He soaked the towel and put it gently on Sakuno's forehead to, at least, help ease her body temperature.

He looked at Sakuno's face. He observed her. Ragged and irregular breathing, hot temperature and red face. He sighed. He hated seeing Sakuno in pain.

He then went down to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of hot soup for Sakuno. He then went to look for her medicine. After the preparations, he went up to her room.

He was a bit shocked that Sakuno was awake.

Though, dizzy, she sits up and tries to stand when Fuji scolded her.

"Just sit down, Sa-chan." He quickly rushed to her side.

"Eh? Wha- what ha-happened. Se-senpai?" Sakuno mumbled.

When she woke up, Sakuno felt dizzy and weak. When she sat up she noticed that she is wrapped in her beloved senpai's jacket.

Yes, over these months, Sakuno has grown to love Fuji Syusuke. She had kept it a secret. And now, a thin blanket is the only thing separating her from him. She blushed at a thought.

"Sa-chan. You okay? Here. Eat this and drink your medicine." Fuji told her gently though firmly.

"Hai.." she obliged.

After she ate and drank her medicine she asked Fuji what happened.

"You fainted after classes due to high fever." Fuji explained.

"Oh. Sorry for the trouble, senpai." Sakuno bowed her head.

"It's okay. Anyway, I was waiting for you." Fuji's cheeks are tainted with a bit of pink, almost invincible.

"Eh? Nande?" Sakuno asked. She was pretty sure that had nothing planned today.

"I want to tell you something..." Fuji trails off...

"Please, go on Senpai." She encourages him.

"I know it's selfish of me but I want you to know that I... I love you. I really love you, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Fuji continued. His bangs covering his eyes.

To say that Sakuno was surprised was an understatement.

At first she was delusional but when she saw Fuji staring at her with sincere and expectant eyes., waiting for an answer. She answered him with the one sentence he longed for her to say.

"I love you too, Senpai." Sakuno confessed.

"Thank you." Fuji said as he hugged her close to him. Then an idea struck him.

He cupped Sakuno's face with both hands and told her:

"Ne, Sakuno, call me Syusuke from now on."

"Sure, Syusuke-kun."

Right after she finished her sentence, she found her lips being crushed by Fuji's lips.

It was her first kiss, and so was his.

The kiss was not rough, it was a gentle one.

Not demanding but passionate.

Both departed for air. After their blissful moment, two people who had always wore masks with fake smiles, now wear REAL smiles. Smiles that are happy and contented due to a little something called love.

Fin.

Bluebreeze27: Thank You for reading!! Please Review!

Wait for the OMAKE on Chappie 2.

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Omake

Title: Her blushes, His smiles

Pairing: Of course, FujiSaku!

Bluebreeze27: Thanks to 127Suzanne, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa and yi-chan for the reviews! Arigatou!

Sakuno rushed to her boyfriend's house. After she recovered from her fever, she found out that her "boyfriend", Fuji Syusuke, caught a fever.

Flashback (this morning):

"Oh, Ryuzaki-san! What brings you here:" Oishi Suichirou asked the brunette.

"Oishi-senpai, ohayou. Eto, I wanted to give you this. Oba-chan gave it to me through mail yesterday."

Well, that was just an excuse to see Syusuke..Pffftt.. She blushed at her own thoughts.

She broke out of her musings when a certain acrobatic player came shouting at her.

"Ne!!! Ryuzaki-chan I have a question for you!" Kikumaru Eiji shouted.

"Nani, Kikumaru-senapai?" Sakuno asked.

"Is it true that you and Fujiko are like, TOGETHER?! As in a COUPLE?!!!" Kikumaru shouted rather loudly.

Loudly in the sense that all of the regulars gave rather interesting reactions.

Tezuka well. Tezuka blinked several times ( A/N: LOL, What'd you expect from a stoic person? LOL)

Oishi gaped. Mouth wide open with saucer eyes.

Momo (who was playing against Kaidoh) got hit by the Viper's Boomerang snake.

Kaidoh tripped on his shoelaces,

Kawamura, who should be shouting some non-sense due to his racket, was quiet.

Inui was. . . scribbling the information in his handy-dandy notebook.

And the most interesting of all, The Prince.

The Prince who was drinking Ponta while playing with his ball and racket (Note: The scene before his match with Ibu Shinji from Fudomine), spit out his soda and dropped the ball and his racket because of the shock.

"Ne, so?" Kikumaru asked, excited by the fact that his friend finally found someone he cherishes besides his family and friends.

Before Sakuno could answer she felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was a guy,

"Are you Ryuzaki?" asked the guy.

"AH! Koujo!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

It seems that the guy was from Kikumaru and Fuji's class.

"Ah., hai. What do you need senpai?" Sakuno asked the guy.

"Fuji said that he will not be able to accompany you today and he will not be able to attend practice." He explained to Sakuno and the regulars.

The captain only nodded. He knew that his best friend wasn't feeling well. Well, he would just call him to check on him and *ahem* ask about his relationship with their Couch's granddaughter.

"Ne, senpai." Sakuno called out to this Koujo- guy.

"Hn??"

"What happened to Syu—Fuji-senpai?" she quickly change Syusuke to Fuji-senpai for there were audiences around, namely the regulars.

"Oh he is sick."

After Sakuno heard that sentence, she quickly excused herself then run as fast as she could towards the Fuji Residence.

The regulars just stared at the empty space Sakuno has just been a few moments ago. They never knew she could rum that fast. All they know is the answer to Kikumaru's question to her.

End of Flashback.

Sakuno rang the doorbell nervously as she clutched the bag of apples she bought from a store she passed by.

'It will be fine if Yumiko-nee is the one who will open the gate' Sakuno thought trying to assure herself.

Fuji Yumiko and Sakuno had been close due to Syusuke and Sakuno' s "ENGLISH TUTOR PROGRAMME" which eventually lead to love. Though the couple didn't inform Yumiko that they are now together, she could already sense it.

"Ah, may I help you?" Fuji Yuuta asked Sakuno.

"E-eto, I'm here to visit Syusuke-senapi." She said.

"Sorry, aniki is sleep—" Yuuta was cut off by another male voice, though a very weak voice.

"Ahh.. Sakuno!" Syusuke exclaimed.

"Aniki! I told you to stay in bed!" Yuuta quickly rushed to his brother's side for he was about to collapse.

"Yuuta, bring him to his room." Fuji Yumiko instructed.

After they got Syusuke to his room, Yumiko glopmed Sakuno.

"Sa-chan, its been a while!" Yumiko exclaimed.

"Nee-san you know her?" Yuuta asked.

"Oh She is Syusuke's girlfriend." She bluntly said.

"Ahh.. so you are the 'Sa-chan' aniki keeps mumbling in his sleep today?" Yuuta asked casually as he shook hands with Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuta-san." She sweat-dropped at the siblings informality.

Suddenly Yumiko had an idea.

"Ne, Yuuta come with me! We need to buy something! Take care of Syusuke, ok ? Ja ne, Sakuno!" Yumiko shouted, already dragging Yuuta towards the door.

"Ah.. they left."

Outside, Yuuta began panicking due to the fact they left their brother alone with a freshman.

"Yuuta, chill. Sakuno knows our house very well and she can take care of our brother. Let us give them some time alone." Yumiko assured her panicking brother.

"Now, time for some shopping!" Yumiko exclaimed as she drove away.

A groan was heard from the passenger's seat.

All the while, Sakuno had been taking care of Syusuke.

An hour has passed and due to Sakuno's care, Syusuke's fever temperature was going back to normal one.

Exhaustion got the best of Sakuno as she fell asleep on the chair beside Syusuke's bed while holding his hand.

Fuji Syusuke woke up with a start. His head was spinning and he felt something warm and soft holding his hand. He turned his head and saw his beloved Sakuno sleeping.

He woke her up and then before he could say 'thanks', she began panicking.

"Eh? Syusuke-kun? Are you alright? Do you need water?" as she was about to stand, Syusuke pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you." He whisphered.

As they were about to kiss, just a few inches apart, the door burst open and out came the regulars and the Fuji siblings shouting "Omedeto!" while grinning like idiots. (A/N: well, except for the others) And a click was heard.

"I would like to ask you for your permission, Ryuzaki-san and Fuji for I will enter a contest and submit your photo for the "BEST COUPLE" category." Inui said.

"INUI-SENPAI!" Sakuno blushed. While Syusuke just smiled and said yes.

The camera as a Polaroid so everyone gathered Inui as he spoke again,

"I think I will name this "HER BLUSHES, HIS SMILES".

Sakuno blushed again and chuckles were heard.

"Oh, Fuji I have an advice, never kiss someone who is sick for they might be contagious." Inui provoked to know if the information he gathered that Fuji kissed Sakuno was true.

Sakuno blushed while Syusuke smiled.

"I don't care as long as its Sakuno." Fuji said as he kissed Sakuno on the forehead.

"I love you." Fuji whispered.

"I love you too." Sakuno also whispered.

Aws were heard in the background.

"Oh look, She blushes and he smiles AGAIN!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

And laughter shook the Fuji Residence.

FIN.

Bluebreeze27: THE END. Sorry it was so long. Well, the ideas just came rushing and I just felt the need to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!! Ja ne!


End file.
